Running on Empty
by caxo76
Summary: I couldn't believe what I had just done. I was either going to be sent to the nut house, or arrested. The latter would consist of felony fleeing, grand theft auto, breaking and entering, robbery, and that was just to begin with!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or are using them to make money. _

_A/N: This came to me in a late night inspiration, not really sure where I am going with it, but I should mention that I am a Babe, and that if you have any suggestions or story lines you would like to see, I'm up for a challenge! _

**Chapter One**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I was certifiably nuts. If I was caught, no scratch that, _when_ I was caught, I was either going to be sent to the nut house, or arrested. The latter would consist of felony fleeing, grand theft auto, breaking and entering, robbery, and that was just to begin with!

I guess I should start at the beginning. I mean, technically this is the beginning, a new beginning for me. But that still doesn't explain why I, Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell bounty hunter, was barrelling down the I-65 Southbound in a stolen truck, Joe's to be more specific, with forty grand in cash sitting next to me. Forty grand on a bond cash out that was supposed to be delivered to Ranger, by me.

It began with one of those off again and on again fights with Joe Morelli, my on a again off again boyfriend, who was now defiantly off again as soon as he noticed his truck was missing. I was tired of feeling like we were dancing in circles, never bending or compromising for the other. It's hard to be in a relationship if your reasons are purely selfish. And I wasn't referring to me here.

Do I want to get married? I don't know, the first one was such a failure I wasn't sure if I could handle that again. Who knows, if the right guy came along --- now who am I trying to shit here? He was already in my life. The dark, tall and ever mysterious _Ranger_. The Cuban Sex God. Eeek! I don't even want to go there right now. I might drive into a tree. Then there was the talk about how I suck at my job, and that I should resign myself to the 'Burg lifestyle. Why? Didn't the generations before spend hundreds of years fighting for the right to have a choice? Joe wasn't too impressed with that comment. When it was all said and done with, Joe resigned himself upstairs to bed, and left me alone in the dark with my thoughts.

I didn't love Joe any more, but how could you tell someone you've know you're whole life that? And how do you tell someone who doesn't say more then 3 words, which the majority consist of 'Babe', that you are hopelessly and utterly in love with them?

Either way, I was condemning myself to a life of misery. The 'Burg would shun me for Joe, and Ranger would distance himself in self preservation.

So, I did what I had been doing all my life. Deny deny deny, and run away as fast as I could. I tucked Rex under my arm, kissed Bob good-bye and ran out the door, truck keys in my hand. I knew he had a full tank of gas, and no tracking bugs. I also knew that wouldn't stop them from finding me, so I switched the license plates, dumped the contents of my purse and did the next stupidest thing I could think of, which involved the duffel bag I left at my apartment that belonged to Ranger. I knew cash was hard to trace.

So, here I am, headed south for whatever reason, in the dead of night, with a hamster as my co-pilot and two majority pissed off guys (that is, when they wake up) in my past. *** shudder * **and I pressed my foot down on the accelerator.

I needed a break. I needed to clear my head. I needed to find myself outside of that pressure war zone. But secretly, I was running, scared. Let's be honest here, Joe would be pissed, but he moves on. Ranger, oh god, Ranger...well, he held it all in, and I didn't want to be within 200 miles of him when he finds out.

I was scared shitless of Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, .etc..._

_A/N: Still no idea where I am going with this. Looks like it will be a bumpy ride for both Ms Plum and I. _

**Chapter 2 **

**Ranger's POV **(_a/n: let me know if I suck at this part) _

I woke up suddenly. As if someone had sat on my chest. I felt the air whoosing out of it and instantly knew that something was wrong, and with who. I reached over for the bedside table and dialed Tank.

"Boss" he replied.

"Something's up." he knew what I was talking about.

" Her beacon hasn't left....um...Morelli's house. Neither has her car." he cleared his throat. "What makes you think something has happened?"

"I can feel it. Send Lester on a drive by. I want a report in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." and I hung up, running my fingers through my hair. Had I been wrong about there being something amiss? I picked up the phone again and dialed Steph. Not that she would answer if something was wrong, but a man can hope. No answer. I tried again, and again, no answer. I sighed and put the phone down, head in my hands. What was wrong with me? Was I imagining things? Why can't I just leave her alone, and let her have a decent try with her and the cop? At this rate, it was going to be a long night.

Stephanie's POV

The phone rang. I didn't even need to hear the ringtone to know who it was. I knew who it was. And I knew he was going to call 10 minutes before he did. I don't know how he, and I don't know how I knew that he knew. How fucked up was that? The phone rang again, knocking me out of my mental misery, and I did the only thing logical (because I have been doing _alot _ of that lately, not) I rolled down the window, and threw the phone out, sending the batman signal to its grave.

Ranger's POV

"Talk" I said into the phone.

"I think she's gone boss." Lester said meekly.

"What do you mean, gone?" I ground out. This could not be happening.

"Um, well --" he began.

"Spill it Santos, or I'm buying you a one way ticket to Uzbekistan."

"Y-yes sir. Her car is out front, but the it's not her license plate. I think it's Joe's. His truck is missing, but Joe is sleeping alone upstairs, and the contents of her purse, bugs and all is on the front porch of the house. She's gone sir."

I hung up. I was in shock. I was enraged, and I was...sad? Where the hell did that come from?

Snap out of it Manoso. Get dressed. You got shit to do. Get it together. Think. Where would she go? Trace her credit cards and debit cards. Wait, she left them. Then how was she going to escape? Think dammit!

And then it hit me. The forty thousand cash for Billy Becks pickup. It was untraceable. Smart girl. I had been duped, abandoned and stolen from. I hope she's scared. Because she know's I'm coming for her. No matter how many people it takes, how much time or money, I will find her. She's mine.

And when I do find her, am I going to strangle her, or kiss her senseless?


	3. Chapter 3

Steph POV:

BANG! A noise exploded from the front end waking me out of my self mellowing stupor in time for me to place both hands on the wheel as the truck began to veer right.

"What the fuck was that?" I shouted to Rex. No answer. Of course. Typical men. I should have just named him Ranger.

I pulled over to the side of the road and got out to inspect the damage. Flat tire. Fuck. How come everything always happens to me? I leaned back against the truck and proceeded to bang my head against it. It was 2 am, I was exhausted and not even close to being far enough away from the reach of Trenton.

WHOOSSSSSHHHHE. SCREEECCCCCCHHHH. A blast of air blew past me as a semi pulled in front of the truck. Its hazards were flipped on and a guy who looked strangely like ZZ Top hopped out. Oh God, I left my stun gun in the truck. This is not good, this is not goo-

"Flat?" He asked me. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to throw me in his sleeper and have his way with me. I nodded.

"Shitty, not good for a girl like you to be on the side of the road this late at night." Shit, he was going to kidnap me! He kept walking towards me. Fuck, fuck fuck. Mental note: I need to take Kung Fu.

"Well, it's actually a blow out. That's even worse. Got a spare?"

"I---I, I dunno." He looked at me suspiciously. And walked around to the back of the truck. He bent down to look under the box.

"Well, there's a spare here, but the lock is rusted shut. You're not going to be able to get a new tire on until morning when someone can come and cut it. " Crap. That gave _them _plenty of time to find me.

So, I did the next stupid thing I could think of. I was on a roll.

"Um, could you give me a lift?" He eyed me again.

"Okay. You shouldn't be left out here in the highway by yourself. Plenty of wierdo's out here" Don't I know. "I'll talk you to the next town. It's about 20 minutes from here." Crap, that's not even far enough way. They would figure that out in a heartbeat.

"Excuse me miss? Who is they? And where exactly are you expecting to be going?" I guess I said that out loud. And then it all spilled out.

"Iloveaguywhodoesn'tlovemebackandIneedtimetothinkandIstolesomemoneyandmyexboyfriendstruckandnowthere'sanexarmyRangertryingtofindme. I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO THINK!!!!!!!" He looked at me, dumbstruck. I'm not sure if he believed me on the stealing part. But he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then. Let's get your stuff and lets roll. I've got a deadline to make, you've got some explaining to do, and we've got a long trip." He reached into the truck. "What the hell is that? A hamster?" I nodded. "Just when you think you've seen it all." He muttered. He grabbed the duffle and headed back up towards the semi.

When we got settled into the truck, and Rex was happily perched on the bunk, he turned to me a stuck out his hand. Shit, he is going to rape me. I shouldn't have left home, I shouldn't have le--

"I'm Kaiser." Oh, wrong again.

"Stephanie." We shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie. Now where is it exactly you plan on running to?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I didn't really think that far ahead."

"Hmm, well, I've got a load headin' to Florida."

Florida. Hmmm. "Where abouts?"

"Miami." Miami sounds nice.

"Okay, Miami it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Ranger's POV:

"Tank!" I growled as I exited the elevator on the fifth floor. "Update. NOW!" I was pissed. I couldn't believe she would just take off. Running from something I would assume. But what? Morelli? If it was, I would have to kill him.

"Sir, we were able to see the truck pull onto the interstate from a traffic camera south of Trenton." Tank answered.

"And?" This wasn't a fast enough update for me. It was 2 am, she's had two hours. She could be heading anywhere. My blood was beginning to boil. I needed her to be found now. Did she know how many psycho's were out there at this time of night? And what if something happened to the truck? She would be in the middle of nowhere.

"Ranger." Tank interrupted. "We will find her. She might have done something rash, but she's a smart girl. " I just stared at him.

"What the hell?" How did he know what I was thinking?

Tank smiled. Then gave out a small laugh. "You said that out loud Ranger. Guess she has more of an effect on her then you're willing to admit."

Fuck. "I want her found. NOW!" I slammed my hand down on the control table and the guys jumped.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found Sir." Lester piped up. That kid always had his two cents to put in.

"Lester." Tank warned.

"No I'm serious. You know how she hates Trenton. Maybe she and the cop fought it out. She probably just wants some time to think."

"With my forty thousand?"

"Come on boss," this time it was Bobby who spoke up, "You already bleed money for her. Least you can do is help her out."

This was unbelievable. " Help....her.....out..." I ground between my teeth. I had been doing plenty of that for years now. Lester nodded his head. He must have understood what I was thinking, either that or I was going crazy and pulling a Stephanie. Groan.

" You have boss, we know that, she knows that. But you fucked it up too." I glared at the kid. He didn't even flinch. What the hell was going on. Mutiny " You push her at someone she doesn't want, and you push her away from someone she does want, while the whole time you lead her on then disappear."

Tank spoke up. His voice was quiet. "They're right boss. She loves you. " I hung my head at the words. It couldn't be. I had tried so hard for her not to. " It's you boss, not Batman she loves. You. And I'm sure sending her back to the cop fucked her up even more.." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

Fuck. I had pushed her away. I did it to save her. And now I had pushed her so far she was running, away from me. It hit me like a sucker punch to the stomach. I didn't want her to leave. I needed her here with me. Fuck the cop and fuck my lifestyle. I needed her. I sighed and stood up.

"Okay..." I started. I tried to pull my mask down. It wasn't working. " I...I...I just need you to find her. Drop all other files. Find her." Lester, Bobby and Tank stood in front of me, frowning.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need us to find her?" Lester asked. " I ain't doing shit until you admit it."

" Yeah, you can fight us all you want, but she deserves the best, and we think that's you. So man up." Bobby chimed in.

I looked at Tank for support. He just shook his head. "You already do Ranger, just say it. Because if you get her back, you're going to have to say it to her for the rest of your lives."

"I don't believe in marriage." I stubbornly responded.

" You will." they all replied. "Now why should we do this for you?"

I sighed and gave in.

"Because I love her. And I need her. And if I can't have her back, Rangeman will be yours." I nodded at Tank and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger's POV:

I retreated to my office. I needed time to think. However, Tank seemed to have other plans. He barged in after me.

"Ranger, you'll want to come see this. We have a traffic video on the 306A off ramp of Bombshell and the truck."

I jumped out of my chair and barged into the control room.

"Show me." Lester tapped his fingers on the computer a video of the truck, and Stephanie banging her head on the door.

"What the hell is she doing?" I asked.

"It looks like she has a flat." Lester replied. "But there's more."

We all watched as a semi pulled up and man come out. My clenched my fists. I hoped this turned out better then my imagination would allow. They appeared to talk for a bit and then they both, wait what, they _BOTH_ left for the truck? Lester laughed.

"What so fuckin funny Santos?" Tank asked.

"He looks like ZZ Top, and she has Rex! She must be serious!" We both glared at him and he smartly shut up. We all watched as the semi pulled away.

"Find out where they are going. Get that truck on the radio. NOW."

10 Minutes Later:

"Sir, we found out where the truck is going."

"Well, spill it." This I needed to know for my sanity.

"Miami."

What?


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie's POV:

Kaiser turned out to be a pretty cool dude. If that's what you can call a guy who's over 55 and eats caramel coated popcorn like there's no tomorrow. Naturally, this fact alone made him my best friend. Annnnnddd the fact that he didn't judge me when I tried to convince him that it was the squeekiness of the leather seat...or Rex...that made that noise. Not me. I SWEAR.

He told me about his wife in Miami, and how they have no kids, but that the amount of work required to take care of their two black labs counted. Thinking back on Bob, I quickly agreed. He was a kid.

"So young lady, you never did tell me why you're running." He asked slyly. I blushed.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't. You came up with a bunch of lame ass excuses that you said at over 300 miles per hour. That sounds like denial to me." I winced at his choice of words. Lame ass excuse? Denial? Me? I sighed and put my head back in my hands. I felt like I was doing a lot of that lately.

"Has any body ever told you that you're the queen of denial my dear?" He chuckled.

"Yes" I mumbled. Feeling like I was four again and had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Well then queenie. Let me sum it up for you. Direct and to the point is always the best. It's the most painful. But the quickest way to get it over with. Plus we'll be in Miami about 10 minutes and I bet you're just itchin' to run away from this situation as fast as your derraire can take you."

Time for a fishy face. How did he know?

"It's hard to get go of your past. But do you sacrifice your future for it?" I must have looked confused because he tried again. " Who is going to be happy to see you? And who is going to be mad to see you? Who will understand why you ran away, and who won't? And when you explain to both parties why you ran away, who will try to change themselves for the better and who won't?."

"I...I.....I don't know." I muttered. Nice and eloquent as always.

"I think you do. You just need to let go of the past." I gulped. He was right.

Joe and I had known each other since I was 16, and over a decade later we still couldn't get it right. Marriage wouldn't solve it. It would just magnify our problems and make it harder to leave, and become another notice on my failure belt. Besides you don't get married to make someone change. I understood that now.

"Kaiser?" I asked.

"Yesm."

"Can I meet your wife?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"May I ask why?"

" I want to see what a real relationship looks like." He smiled.

"Let's rip." He said, and I sat back in my seat and watched him turn on the radio.

" You're listening to K880 The Bear. The station where the hits keep coming and never stop. Up next, 'Tush' by ZZ Top."

Weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV:

Kaiser's wife Rhonda was ecstatic to meet me. She was even more ecstatic when Kaiser explained to her how we met, and why I was running. Really, he didn't have to do that. Seriously. I had faced enough of a catastrophe in the last few days then I willing to handle.

"Stephanie dear, you really must eat some more. You look positively green!" That was because I was trying to formulate a plan to NOT fuck this situation up even more. And the fact that Ranger would eventually find me and I had no idea what I was going to do then.

"Let me go into the kitchen and fetch you some tea. I'll be right back. Kaiser make sure she eats or you will be on the couch tonight!" She wagged a finger at him and turned towards the kitchen. Kaiser managed to make a swipe at her butt before she disappeared around the corner. He turned back to me with a grin on his face. I must admit, I was jealous. I wanted that playfulness, and comfort and...consistency.

I guess that will all happen _after_ I get out of jail.

"Ha, I don't think you're going to jail." Kaiser commented. Damn stupid mouth.

"Why not? I stole a truck, some money and hitched a ride. Isn't that all illegal?"

"Depends who you're in love with – wait, did you just say _stole some money?_" Oh shit. I didn't tell him that. Mental head slap.

"How much Steph?" He eyed me closely, like he was going to reprimand me then ground me. Oh where was sweet Rhonda when I needed her? Couldn't she feel my 'please interrupt' vibes?

"Um....forty....dollars" I said quietly.

" What was that? How much?" He asked again.

"Forty thousand dollars" His mouth dropped open and then he whistled.

"Well," he stopped and cleared his throat. "If he forgives you for that one, I'd say you've got yourself a keeper. How long were you planning on running f---"

"Kaiser, telephone. Someone from a Rangeman Securities?"

HOLY SHIT!!!


	8. Chapter 8

HOLY SHIT! Ranger had found me. I started hyperventilatingg as Kaiser took the phone from Rhonda.

"Hello. What did you say your name was? Tank? Who? No I'm sorry. I dropped her off at Miami Ocean Mall. She kept saying something about requiring some retail therapy. You know how those young women are now a days." He paused again. " Yes, okay, I'm writing it down right now." He made waving motions in the air as if willing Tank to hurry the conversation on. " Yes, I will contact you if I see her again. I understand. Yes. He is a very lucky man. She is a great girl." He hung up the phone.

"OMG. I'm going to hell" I said.

"Why?" He asked. He seemed pretty proud of himself that he had diffused the situation.

"You lied to him!"

"So? If you wanted to talk to him why didn't you just take the phone?"

"Because he wanted to talk to you!"

"Another lame ass excuse!"

"It's not lame!"

"Yes it is!"

"Okay. Yes it is." I hung my head back down. "I'm not ready yet."

"You won't be ready until that man of yours is standing in front of you." I nodded. It was true.

Rhona piped up. "That might be sooner then you think dear."

""WHAT????" I looked at her.

"Well, there's two black trucks out front, and it looks like they're going to come in."

I shot out of my seat. I needed an escape and fast!

"Here" Kaiser through a set of keys at me. "The garage is at the back. Take the car to Ocean Mall and park it by the transit station. I'll come pick it up later. Go shopping, or hop on a bus. I'll stall him."

I grabbed the keys and Rex, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and ran out the back.

Kaiser's POV:

I was actually looking forward to meeting this young man. It was his lucky day weather he knew it or not. The knock came on the door minutes after Stepanie left. I opened the door to a tall, dark skinned, built and menacing looking man. I smiled. He glared.

"You must be Ranger. Come in. We've been expecting you."


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie's POV:

Never in my life did I think that I would ever be driving a van. A VAN! I was getting the willie nillies just thinking about it. But it was my getaway, and no matter how 'Burg it made me feel, it was a salvation none the less.

Shit. I couldn't believe how close I had come to being busted! I was having a minor panic attack at the thought. Why did Ranger have such an effect on me? Because you love him, duh. Then why did Joe have the same effect? Because he isn't the one. The one? Is there really a 'one' out there for everyone? You know there is. Damn. Smart Stephanie was right. Then why couldn't I just tell him and explain everything to him?

Then the light bulb went off. It was a strange moment. Like I had driven into a beam of light and was waiting to be sucked up by a UFO.

I ran because I was scared. Well, duh, that's why most people run. I know, I know. But Ranger was more then just someone I was in love with. He was my best friend. He was my rock. My stability. My saviour. Without him, the person I aspired to be ceased to exist. I was scared that if I made a move, I would fuck it up and lose everything that he had become to me. Then, in some form, I would cease to exist. And if that ever happened, then I might as well marry Joe and work in the button factory, because the Stephanie I knew would no longer exist. And that, my friends, scares the shit out of me.

So, I'm going to keep running until he catches me and professes his love to me. Good. That sounds like a solid plan.

Stupid.

By the time I had finished mentally arguing with myself, (I had to be losing it) I was at Ocean Mall. I parked near the transit centre and tucked the keys under the mat. I meandered my way over, entourage and all (I mean Rex and a suspicious looking duffel bag) to see where the busses were going.

Hell, I wasn't even sure where I was going. This was going to be fun. Maybe they had a bus that would take me to Bermuda.

I felt an hand wrap around my arm and before I could react, I was caught. By whom, I was still unsure because my brain jumped ship at that exact moment.

"Excuse me. Are you Stephanie Plum?"

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie's POV:

I turned slowly, expecting to see some buff man dressed in black, or the cops. Either way I was doomed. Instead, I had to look down, and a small Cuban woman with short dark hair and familiar eyes...

"Well, are you Stephanie Plum?" She asked again.

I swallowed loudly. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh, don't ma'am me. I get that enough from my son." DING! Her son? OMG, this was Ranger's mother!!! Did she know there her son was here in Miami and that he was looking for me? She had to know, mother's know everything. At least my mom does.

"You are more beautiful in person then that silly grainy picture he showed me." I must have looked black because she raced on to explain. "Oh how silly of me. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Carols' mother Maria. " She held out her hand to me. I was sure my jaw was on the floor. I shook it numbly. Just my luck. " Are you here with my son? He never mentioned that you were coming down here."

"Ummm, well. I'm kinda on the run." I thought I would go with the truth. Plus, don't mother have eyes in the back of their heads or something?

"Oh dear." She sighed. "What did he do now?"

"Um...what?" She already assumed it was Ranger's fault. I was beginning to like her.

"Stephanie, my son is not so good with his emotions. His actions speak louder then words, but actions can be interpreted many different ways. I wish that boy would just come out and tell you he loves you. Everyone else can see it." She smiled up at me. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

"L-l-lov-" Good grief, I couldn't even get the damn word out. I tried again. " He loves me?"

"Ahhhh, I see the problem. I am going to have to give that boy a good whack on the head when I see him" I was _really_ beginning to like her. "Does he know you're here?" I nodded.

"I just missed him."

"And I am guessing that is a good thing?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Oh boy, here we go again.

"BecauseIlovehimbutI'msuchascrewupandIdon'twanttolosehimasafriend. AND HE IS SO DAMN MANLY AND FRUSTRATING." There it was out.

Maria just laughed at me. And took my arm again.

"Come with me dear. I think you and I need to have a good conversation so I can properly educate my son in the art of understanding women." She lead me back out to the parking lot to her car, which just so happened to be a STS, wonder where she got that from?

Maria's POV:

What luck running into Carols' Stephanie. I could easy see why he was so enchanted by her. She was wonderful, and she didn't even know it. I waited as she sat down in the passager side of the car before I pulled out my phone and dialled.

"What is it mom?"

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"I'm in a business meeting." I'm sure you are.

"That's fine. And when you're done lying to me, dinner will be served at six. I expect to see you there."

_A/N: Does anyone actually know what Ranger's mother's name is? Or is that still an unknown? _


	11. Chapter 11

Ranger's POV:

This day couldn't get any worse. First, Stephanie takes off, with my forty thousand, which at this point was now irrelevant. I just needed to find her.

We both needed to stop running.

I shook my head. Trying to clear my thoughts and focus. I needed to focus.

Fuck.

Now, I was getting my ass chewed off by some 50 year old trucker. Fuck.

Lester , Hal and Tank seemed to be enjoying the show. They couldn't stop smiling. I have this sudden urge to fire everyone.

And then, my mother phoned. I almost did a trademark Babe eyeroll in front of everyone. They say bad things always happen in threes, so who was the next phone call going to be coming from?

The conversation didn't exactly go as planned. She somehow knew I was in Miami. How the hell did she know that? It must be a mother thing. They seem to know everything. Either that or the shit eating grin on Lester's face was because he had ratted me out.

He was going to get it. Payback's a bitch.

"Young man, I don't think you're understanding a word I am saying to you." voiced the trucker. What was his name? Oh yes, Kaiser. Which meant king, how ironic that he was lecturing me.

I snapped back to reality. "I heard everything you said."

"You may have heard it boy, but you sure aren't computing it." I heard a couple of snickers from behind me.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean sir?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"It means get your head out of your ass and get on your way to Ocean Mall. Go find her. She took our van. It's a 2008 Caravan, dark blue."

I turned to leave.

"Oh, and boy, " he started, " you'd better find a nice way to spend that forty thousand she's carrying around with her. A nice vacation, " he paused " or an even nicer ring."

" I don't believe in marriage"

"You will."

What was with everyone? I was still mentally shaking my head when we got back to the trucks. Tank pulled out on to the main drag as my phone rang. See, bad things did happen in threes. Now what the fuck was this going to be about? My heart thudded in my chest, as I mentally sent a note up to God to keep Stephanie safe. I promised him my soul. And a couple million.

"Hello."

"Manoso. Where the fuck are you?"

Damn. It was Morelli.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranger's POV:

"It's none of your business _Morelli._" I answered snidely. He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"It sure as hell is. Where the fuck is my truck? Is this some kind of a joke?" I wish it was.

"What are you implying cop?" My patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Well, let me see. First I wake up, and Stephanie is gone. What did she do? Phone you about our fight and you come racing over to save the day?" If only. " She tells you what a horrible boyfriend I am for wanting her to be normal for once in her life, and you decide as pay back to take my truck so I spend most of the day running around like a chicken with my head cut off? Only to find out it has a flat and has been IMPOUNDED" He was getting angry now. "Is this one of your men's ideas of fun? Fucking with a cop? This is the last straw Manoso. First you try to steal my girl and then you steal my truck? You'd better get your ass back here before I send out an arrest warrant for you."

"On what charges just out of interest?"

" Stolen property, harassment of an officer, destruction of stolen property and felony fleeing." I almost laughed. If only he knew the truth. Those sounded like charges more fit for Stephanie. "I can't wait to put your ass in jail." he sounded pretty smug.

"You have your truck back, so what's the problem?" This conversation was taking way to long.

"YOU. YOU ARE MY PROBLEM. You're such a fuckin' fantastic superhero! Our relationship doesn't stand a chance with you around, and she won't give you up! Don't you get it Manoso. She chose you! She chose you over me." He sounded resigned, and quieter. I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost. " She's there with you now isn't she?" I didn't answer. Let him think what he wants. " She probably heard all of this and is steaming mad at me again." He sighed. " Well, Steph, if you can hear me, I get it. He wins. I hope you're happy, and I hope for your sake Manoso that you have a lifetime supply of antacids. You'll need them." and he hung up.

I stared at the phone for five minutes, not believing what just happened. He just quit? What the fuck did that mean? She was free, and that scared the shit out of me. What if she didn't chose me? What if she didn't want me? Did I push her to far? No. I was not going to let that happen. I was getting mad now. Enough of these games. I wanted her. Just her. Now. And I was going to do anything to make her see just how serious I was.

"Boss." Tank said. "Look"

I looked up, we were at my mother's house. I half smiled. It had been awhile since I had been here last.

And then it happened.

"What the---" Tank started as we all stared through the window.

There was Stephanie, sitting next to my mother in the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie's POV:

Rangers mom was awesome. I secretly wanted her to adopt me. Plus, she had shown me a bunch of photos of Ranger growing up, so I had some serious ammunition for the next time he came and picked me up from a skip gone wrong. Ha, I was going to throw that "Babe" right back in his face!

Provided he doesn't kill me before I get an opportunity to do so. It would be such a waste of great information.

She insisted that I stay for dinner, and the smells that were coming from the kitchen were a great motivator to say yes. She even hinted at some cake, which made me wonder, just _how_ much did Ranger tell her about me? Opps, I think I said that outloud.

"He told me lots about you dear. Mind you, to get him started was like pulling teeth, but once he began," she sighed, " you couldn't get him to stop."

"W-w-what?" Was I always going to be this graceful in a Manoso presence?

"Oh yes, you make him smile and best of all, you make him talk!" we both laughed. I could get used to this. "I'm sure you too will figure it out. You're both more alike then you realize." She got up off the couch, " I'd better go and check on dinner."

"Would you like some help?"

"Oh no dear, you are my guest. You stay here and relax." Jeeze, she probably knew about my shitty attempts at cooking.

I sat there absorbed in looking at the photo albums left lying on the coffee table when there came a knock at the door.

Maria poked her head out of the kitchen. "Would you mind getting that honey? It's probably my husband, that damn man keep forgetting his keys when he goes out for a walk."

"No problem, I'll get it." I got up and attempted to smooth out my hair. I had this sudden urge to do everything in my power to impress Ranger's father.

Only, when I opened the door, it wasn't Ranger's father.

It was Ranger.

Oh shit. I can't breathe.

He looked at me, I could feel his eyes boring through me. I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Where is it." He ground out.

"Wh-wh-where's what?" I managed to spit out. I didn't expect him to be this mad. Okay, well, in all fairness, looking back on what I had done, I would probably be mad at me too.

"The money. I. Want. My. Money." Jeeze, he didn't have to spell it out for me.

Okay, maybe he did, as I was kinda of rooted to the spot. He was just so damn....fine...and I was just...an idiot.

I pointed to the black bag next to the door. He picked it up and swiftly turned around and left. Slamming the door.

The gust of wind made me waver, I was suddenly exhausted. I sat down in the front hall, and I began to cry.

I was such a fool. I should have known. All he came here for was the money.


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie's POV:

I felt arms come around me, rubbing my back, and a worried voice asking me what the matter was. To say the least, I was embarrassed. Here I was, to answer the door for her, only to wind up on the floor soaking her carpet.

"Stephanie, Stephanie. Please tell me what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It was R-r-r-anger." That made me cry even harder.

"Oh dear. I guess I should have mentioned that I had invited him to dinner as well." Wait, WHAT? My head snapped up.

"You told him I was here?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I said I knew he was in town and that he should come over for dinner. I thought it would give you guys a chance to work things out. How silly of me. Is he still outside?" I shook my head.

"No, he only came for the money. Not me." and I started to cry again.

"I'm not sure I understand. What money?" Oops.

"Um, well, I kinda, might of, sort of stole money from him."

"How much money?"

Well, there was no point in lying. She was going to find out anyway.

"Forty thousand."

"I see. And you think that's why he came all this way to Miami?" I nodded my head and proceeded to inspect my feet, waiting for it to register that I had stole a large amount of money from her son.

That never happened.

" Oh boy." You can say that again. " He really has done a number on you hasn't he?" What? She wasn't mad at me? The only thing left for me to do was to cry harder.

"Honey, slow down. You don't need to cry so hard."

"I – did – so -many-bad *** hic * **things and you are still – so n-nice to me." I stuttered.

"That's because I feel like you already belong in our family. And my son is only getting what is coming to him. He needs to wake up to reality and stop playing chicken. " She looked at me. "And you need to do the same thing to."

I nodded. She was right.

"Okay, good, we agree. Now listen to me dear. My son did not fly himself and his followers down here just to retrieve some money."

"But it was a lot of money."

"Yes, but the airfares alone down here are in the thousands of dollars. Especially if he flew first class. And if he couldn't get a flight soon enough, he would charter one, and that alone Stephanie is equal to your forty thousand dollars."

I meant to interrupt her, but she held her hand up to me.

"Not so fast. The original Rangeman Securities headquarters are in Miami. He could have just as easily sent any of his men from here instead of coming down himself."

"But he didn't"

"Yes, he didn't. Because it's not the money that he's after."

"Oh." I felt miserable for thinking the worst of him.

"Are you getting it yet my dear?" She held my face in her hand searching for the answer. Apparently she saw it because she smiled at me.

"But he left." I whined.

"He'll be back, he won't dare leave Miami without coming to see his mother. He may be some big tough ex Army Ranger, but I am his mother, and I can kick his ass any day."

That mental picture got a good laugh out of me.

"See, " Maria said, " everything is on the upside now. You have me as backup." I laughed again.

I felt better already.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie's POV:

Maria continued on as if nothing happened. We went about a set the table, for three, in case Ranger decided to come back. She kept insinuating that he was. Secretly, I wanted him to come but, but non secretly I was still to chicken to do anything about my avoid and denial situation.

Either way, I was shit out of luck. And it sucked.

But, Maria was right as always. Things were on the up. Dinner was fantastic, and the chocolate cake was even better. I am going to call an adoption agency as so as I can do my pants back up and hobble over to a phone.

However, she was also right about the whole Ranger coming back for dinner part. Damn?

At least I knew I had someone on my side who was more bad ass then Ranger.

He strode into the room almost as soon as I had polished off my second piece of chocolate cake. Thank God I was full, or I would have shoved some more in to quell my nerves and shut my mouth.

"Mother." he said softly. "Stephanie." and once again he stared at me. I could tell he wasn't as angry now. But a quiet Ranger I couldn't read. I was almost preferring an angry Ranger over the one that stood in front of me.

"Carlos, darling! It was so nice of you to make it." Ha! Guess his mom was playing the denial card too! Sweet! She walked over to him and he leaned down to kiss her.

What he got was a smack upside the head.

Priceless.

What I got was snorting my water out through my nose. Classy. But it was still funny.

He looked shocked, and..sheepish...

" You stupid boy! Your darling Stephanie has been dragged through enough in her lifetime. She doesn't need you to do any more damage. Why coming in here all stealth like and then leaving without saying hi to your mother is one thing, but for me to find her crying on the floor is another!"

She really didn't have to mention the part about crying. Why do they always do that to me?

"Look at the things she has done for you!" we both looked at her on that one. Was she nuts? I didn't do anything for Ranger except cost him money! "You actually talk now, and you're not so pissy, you have a better relationship with Julie then we all thought was possible and she has shown you that it is actually possible to love someone despite all their faults." Wait, who was she referring to here?

She shook her head. "I can't believe out of all of my children, that you would turn out to be the dumb one. Look at what is in front of your Carlos. People of this calibre don't just come along everyday. She helps you fly, the _least_ you can do is return the favour."

Maria turned to walk out of the room. I silently willed her to come back. I didn't want to be left alone with _him_. I wasn't ready!

She turned around again, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then she pointed to both of us.

"You got 30 minutes to get this bullshit barriers down and start talking or I am coming back in here and I am personally going to do it for you. You two are wasting so much time over the past. And the past is over. So hop to it. You don't want me to come back in here. I'm not nice when I'm frustrated. "

Awwww man.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie's POV:

Fuck. I was alone in a room with Ranger. Come on courage. Where are you when I need you? He probably took off somewhere with my brain. They're off on a vacation somewhere in Mexico. Must be nice.

Okay, deep breaths. Think. Come on girl. THINK. Do you want him? Oh hell yes, panties were ruined just sitting here. HOT DAMN. Do you like him? Isn't that the same was want? Do you love him? Holy shit, did I just go there? I did, didnt I?

Okay, here it goes.

Yes, I Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and chicken shit extroidinarre am whole heartily in love with Ranger.

No ifs' and;s or but's. Okay, maybe a butt. But it was a might fine butt.

Drool.

Snap to it girl! You're a chicken shit remember? Yes, but why. Because the stupid man keeps pushing me away and pulling me in, pushing me away and pulling me in. I'm confused enough on a regular basis, there's no need to do that.

Ha ha. But you know what that meant.

PAYBACK'S A BITCH!! I was going to make him beg and grovel. Yes I was. You go girl!

Okay, here we go.

"Ranger."

"Babe." Ohhhhh, hot damn.

"You're not here to kill me are you?" Oh yea, that was smooth.

"Babe" Was that a yes or a no?

"Oh. Well, seeing as this conversation is going so well..."

"I'm sorry" he blurted out. It looked like he just realized what he had said too.

"Uh....what?"

"I'm sorry. For whatever it is that I've done to push you to this."

"Push me where? To your mother's house? I don't actually mind it here, thank you very much."

He groaned. I was going to pay fair, or easy. " I mean . You. Running .away."

"You don't have to spell it out for me Ranger, I was there. In fact if I remember correctly, I stole a truck and some money just so I could get the hell away and think! Then I came to this retarded conclusion that I was in love with you but all this trip did to prove to me is that you are more concerned about your money then me!"


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie's POV:

There it was out. And believe me, I was shocked it was out. Prepare for the wrath of Ranger.

Only it didn't come.

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean what did I just say? Don't you listen? Jeeze, clean your ears out man. I said I stole a truck.."

"I heard that part, after that."

Huh?

" And I stole your money, which you were soooo concerned with."

"Dammit Stephanie! It not about the money! Do you not get it yet!" he yelled.

"GET WHAT RANGER!! That you push me away all the time, that you bleed money for me, that I'm _entertainment_ for you! And that I ran away just so I could have some none smothering time away, and now it appears that I am going to jail for no good reason because I obviously didn't learn shit!" If he can yell. I can yell too.

"Stephanie I --"

"I what Ranger! This is soo not going as planned. You're supposed to come in here and beg, and grovel and plead for my forgiveness and tell me how much you need me and how sorry you are --"

" I told you I was sorry."

"Yea, and then you yelled at me. So that's kind of void."

"And if I heard you correctly, you said you loved me." Eek. That was an accident. He wasn't actually supposed to hear that. Rhino mode!

"It's not about what I say and do Ranger, this is about what you DON'T SAY and you DON'T DO. Babe this, Babe that. I'm sick of it."

"So, what do you expect me to do?" Ugh, Men.

"I TOLD YOU. START GROVELLING." He was smiling at me. WTF?

"One one knee or on both?" The fucker was making fun of me!

" I DON'T CARE. BUT IT BETTER BE GOOD OR I'M, or I'm...." Good grief, what the hell was he doing? I stood there in shock as I watched Ranger get down on one knee in front of me...


	18. Chapter 18

SPOV:

"Uhhhhh, Ranger. What are you doing?" My brain was short circuiting.

"You told me to grovel."

"Uhhhhh, yea, but...aren't you supposed to grovel on two knees not one?"

"What's wrong with one?" He seemed to be thoroughly happy with my utter confusion.

"Because—uh, ---because uh.---because it looks like, u---you're" I couldn't even say. Actually I couldn't even fathom that I was in this kind of a situation.

"It looks like what Steph." he looked at me closely. He knew what he was doing, the bastard, and he wanted me to acknowledge it! That made me mad.

First he confuses the living bejebes out of me, which makes me run away, then he hunts me down, makes me confused again because he storms in here looking for his money, and now he's playing around AGAIN and acting like...acting like he's going to propose to me! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME HE LOVED ME.

" YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!!! First you were supposed to grovel at me, and you didn't. Then you were supposed to tell me that you loved me and needed me and that you're acting like a fool and that you're sorry you keep pushing me away. You don't just jump into marriage proposals halfway through an argument! AUGH!. YOU'RE SUCH A MAN! Christ, even Morelli took me to a restaurant and did the whole candle lit dinner thing! He even had a RING!!" I shut my mouth at the look on his face.

I knew I had said to much, and gone to far.

"So, " he stated calmly as he stood up. "I am doing this all wrong am I? "

"Rang--" I couldn't look at him. I had done it again. Let my big mouth get the best of me with saying all of the wrong things and none of the right things.

I was beginning to see that this situation was more or less 90% of my fault. And it sucked.

"It's okay. I didn't know you wanted romance Morelli style."

Fuck.

"I don't--"

He shook his head at me and walked out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

SPOV:

Fuck me.

I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot.

Opened my big stupid mouth. And now the marrige proposal that I never thought would happen is now truely never going to happen.

My mother was right. I was apparently destined to be alone.

I had never felt so hopeless and I did now. All these relizations hit me like a ton of bricks and there was nothing I could do about it.

He said he didn't do relationships. And I knew now that our jobs weren't good for realtionships,yet we were technically in one. I guess that meant that our jobs weren't going to be good enough for anyone else but us.

He doesn't believe in marriage, yet it looked like he was going to try. For me.

He has said he loved me, and in his own way. But looking back, that just meant the way that he wasn't the flowers and candle light dinner kind of guy. It still meant he loved me.

All the cars and money, it was everything to keep _me _safe. It was all for me.

I was beginning to see that Ranger did everything for me.

I went to sink back down to the floor a pull a repeat of earlier this evening when the door was flung open again, a blast of air coming through the house and Ranger strode back in.

For a moment. I knew what hope truely felt like.


	20. Chapter 20

SPOV:

He walked over to me.

I gulped.

He leaned in real close.

I stopped breathing.

He spoke.

I nearly died.

"You are my life. You are the reason for my existence. You are the reason I want to stay alive. If I couldn't have you, I needed you safe. For my sanity. I let you go to another just so I could have to stay in my life. Do you understand me? I will do _whatever_ it takes to make sure you stay in my life. Without you --" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. " I fail to exist as anything."

I felt the tears begin to fall.

"I need you. I need you more then anything, and I don't need anything. I can't-- I can't understand it. It hurts when you're not around, it hurts when I can't touch you, when I can't see you. It hurts when I wake up and you're not there. And...and, and the only way I can understand any of this is to acknowledge that I am whole heartily, completely and utterly head over heels in love with Stephanie Plum. Christ, the men wouldn't even help me unless I admitted it." he took a deep breath and knelt again.

I choked back a sob.

" I screwed up. I know. And I hurt you. I know. But I am willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I will kiss you everyday to mend your hurt, I will love you every day to prove to you that you are a beautiful human being, and that you are worth more to me then anything I could ever possible have. I can replace cars, but I cannot replace you. And as for the money..." he paused and reached into his pocket.

"I need it to buy you this before I chickened out." He opened the blue box.

I was blinded by the light. It was a skating rink! And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen next to the man holding it. I began to cry harder.

"Babe, please don't cry. I don't know what to do when you do. If this isn't what you want, I understand."

He began to stand up again, blank face falling into place. I wiped the nose on my sleeve and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Would – you....* hic * just please * sniff * get – to the best *sniff * part."

He smiled his beautiful 200 watt smile.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you please allow me the honour of waking up with you next to me for the rest of our lives?"

I nodded as he crushed me in his embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

**RPOV: **

I had made her promise that from that day at my mother's house and on, that she would talk to me about _anything_ and not run away, or deny.

She tried to back peddal away from that coversation, but my Babe doesn't call me the Cuban Sex God for nothing.

I had her agreeing to it within the first kiss.

But, with Steph, things that can happen, will happen and often do, resulting in broken promises. Normally, I'd be mad. But for once, I agreed with her.

So we ran.

We both agreed that the wedding was too big, and that there were too many Grandma look-a-likes wandering around. * shudder * We both needed my ass in once piece for tonight.

The Porche roared away from Haywood, and I turned in the opposite direction of the church. West sounded like our new location.

"Babe"

"Hmmm...."

"How does Vegas sound?"

"I thought we both agreed we were going to do this right this time! My mom actually did a nice job, and wasn't too pushy, and now you've got me convinced to run away from my own wedding!" Her bottom lip began to push out. Cute.

" A wedding is a wedding Babe. It's the fifty years after that which counts." I reached over to grab her hand, rubbing soothing circles on her hand. "Besides, you and I are not conventional, so why do it that way?"

"And what makes you think I am going to agree to this Batman?" Oh, she wants to play with fire does she?

I pulled over quickly, and dragged her over my lap.

"You will."


End file.
